Sweet Interactions
by ScarletLover21
Summary: Meeting between our two favorite characters, revolving around the prompts from the on-going 'Cherry On Top' Challenge. Second prompt: Vanilla
1. Sweeter than Bubbles

Title: Sweeter than Bubbles

Prompt: Cherry On Top Challenge- Bubble Gum

Genre: Adventure, Romance

AU/CU: Canon

Rating: T

Warnings: none that i know of, some fluff though.

Word Count: 940

Summary: Sesshomaru needs to ask Kagome a question, but first, he needs a cookie.

Sweeter then Bubbles

Kagome shifted from one foot to the other as she continued to mix the batter for their stores famous 'Death By Chocolate' Cookies, currently it was the time of the day that the flow of costumers can to a slow crawl, so she decided that it would be a wise choice to move to the back room and quickly make a batch or two, and have them ready by the time costumers started rolling in again.

It was a small shop she worked at, located just outside the Tokyo City limits, called Sakura no Hana no Pesutori or 'Sakura Blossom Pastries' in English. Even with its limited seating space, they were quite popular, many people who came by seemed to make a regular visit, some ordered the same pastries that Kagome was able to have their order ready before they even walked in the door.

Actually, Kagome glanced up at the round lemon-yellow clock that hung on the wall, 11: 48 a.m hmm, one of her regulars should be here any minute now…

The shops door bell innocently rang, just before the front counter bell was tapped, bringing anyone's attention to who ever tapped it. Kagome smiled as she wiped her hands on the apron the donned her normal work wear, and moved to the front of the house.

Just like all the other times that he came into the shop, Kagome's heart skipped a few beats as she took in his appearance, and today, he seemed even more breathtaking: instead of his normal designer business suit, he wore manila slacks and a light pink button down shirt. Though the one thing that really caught her attention was his hair, which flowed freely around him instead of tied back into a low pointy tail at the back of his neck. Sesshomaru Taisho, never failed to take her breath away…

"Hello, Taisho-san. I'm guessing that you're here to pick up Rin's weekly order of Bubble Gum Sugar Cookies?" The young woman smiled as he nodded his head slightly before grabbing a cookie bag and moving to the display case.

"Yes, but I am mostly here for personal business," At that Kagome came back up to face him; what kind of personal business would a business tycoon like him need to be carried out in there little pastry shop?

"Oh, well, I can see if I can help you with what I can. But if its something about placing a order with the shop itself, your going to have to talk to the owner about it." The young woman muttered as she took his out stretched card and swiping it through the machine, before giving it back to him along with the sugar cookie.

"Actually, my personal business has to deal with you and I alone."

Kagome tilted her head to one side, "Oh? Well, in that case, I'd be more than happy to help you."

The sides of Sesshomaru's mouth moved upward slightly, "This one would take great pleasure if you accepted his invitation to join him later this evening."

Her eyes grew wide as she listened to his words. Her delicate lips parted, but then closed again before anything was said. She did this several times, only being able to mutter the first word in the sentence before shutting her mouth again, and trying again a few moments later.

"I- you- wait, what?"

This time Sesshomaru gave her a full blown smile, it was cute when she did that. "I would like to know, if you would accept my offer to join me for dinner this evening." Now, Kagome's cheeks were a bright cherry red from his words. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned, she just looked too tempting.

"But, Taisho-san, I, I don't-"

The business tycoon placed his thumb against her lip, successfully silencing her, while moving the rest of his hand to cup her chin. "Sesshomaru, Kagome, it's not all that hard to say, and it's a simple yes or no is all I need."

Kagome was silent a few moments, it wasn't fair when he stared at her like that, it made it impossible to resist whatever request he made. "Yes, I'd love to have dinner with you."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed pleasantly as he closed the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on her equally soft cheek. He stepped back, and chuckled to himself, it didn't seem possible, but her face appeared to get even redder. Sesshomaru asked for her address which she gladly wrote down on the back of a shop's business card. "Thank you, Kagome. I will come by to pick you up at 7."

And with that, he elegantly walked through the door, and down the street out of her line of vision. A small, dainty hand came up to cup the cheek he kissed, not surprised by the heat the radiated off of it. A small giggle passed through her lips, hopefully her boss wouldn't mind the far off look she was going to have the rest of the day.

-xXx-

AN: Well, that it for this prompt, did you like it? I'm happy with it, but this is my first writing, so I want to know how you enjoyed it. Read and Review!


	2. Your Simplicity

AN: Thank you for everyone who read 'Sweeter than Bubbles'! I'm so glad that it got over a hundred reads! And two chapters in 2 days, I wonder if I can keep this up?

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Inuyasha.

Prompt: Vanilla

Your Simplicity

-xXx-

Kagome fiddled with the hem of her one shoulder dark blue dress for what it seemed to be for the millionth time, anything to keep her eyes away from the intense gaze the handsome man that was sitting across the table, was giving her. She normally wouldn't be this shy when she was alone with someone, but with him, she just couldn't help it.

Just as he promised at the shop, he was outside her apartment building at 7 o'clock sharp. Sesshomaru had gotten out of the car to wait for her on the passenger side. Both parties took in the others appearance: one saw the way the dress hugged her every curve, while highlighting her milky skin and blue-black hair; the other's breath was stolen as she took in is regal appearance, the black suit with the purple tie highlighted his silver hair and honey-gold eyes.

She blushed when he offered his hand for her to take, and brought it to his lips, to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles before opening the car door for her. Once they were both settled in, he pulled out, turned the car around and headed for the city.

The car ride was pleasant enough, between Kagome looking out of her window at the darkening sky against the bright buildings, Sesshomaru's calm demeanour with the occasion glace to the beautiful woman in his presence, and the smooth jazz music that filtered through the cars speakers. Occasionally, she would break the comfortable silence they were in, to ask where he was taking her, only to get the reply "You will see," in return After asking several times, and getting the same answer she 'humped', pouted, and slouched in her seat, earning her a light chuckle from her male companion and a light squeeze on her left hand as he twined their fingers together.

"We will be there soon." A small smile creped its way on her face, and wrapping her own hand snugly against his.

As Sesshomaru glanced at their twined hands, he smirked.

-xXx-

She tried to keep her mouth closed, but couldn't seem to be able to, as she followed Sesshomaru and the host to their table. She knew that her date had money, but nothing like _this, _from what she had seen passing other tables, only the richest of the rich could dine here.

Kagome looked down at her blue dress in dismay: she should have worn something more… elegant-

"Kagome,' Said woman snapped her head up, startled by the interruption from her thoughts.

"Uh, yes, Sesshomaru-san?"

The male frowned slightly, "Now, Kagome, I think with the circumstances that we are in, that formality is not needed, don't you agree?"

The blush that appeared on her cheek looked beautiful on her, Sesshomaru smiled. "Ah, yes, Sesshomaru-sa-," he raised an elegant eyebrow at her, "I mean, yes, Sesshomaru."

"Good. Now, have I done something to upset you?"

"What? No, no, what would give you that idea?"

He tilted his head to one side. "Ever since we came to our table, you haven't been able to look at me."

Kagome moved to stare down at her folded hands, but before she could however, Sesshomaru reached over the table to catch her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. They stared at each other for what it seemed like, to them, day, but to others only a few minutes.

"Tell me, Kagome," As he said this, his thumb lightly brushed against the tops of her lips. "what is on your mind?"

"Well, it's just that, I don't feel like I belong here. All of the women here were born into either power or money; they were born into this life of luxury Sesshomaru. For someone who grew up with only the necessities, this is a complete 180. I can't help but feel out of place here, and being here with you makes it worse."

Sesshomaru took in her words, analysing and breaking down their every meaning. To say the least, he was not pleased.

Looking around for a minute, the hand that held her chin reached down to grab one of her hands before pulling her out of her seat and towards the two sliding doors that lead to the balcony. The door slid quietly into place, leaving the two outside with the wind as their silent listener.

"Do you think that us being together is not right?"

"No, I just don't think I'm worthy of your attention."

The air danced playfully with her dark hair, creating a black halo around her head.

"Wouldn't I be the one to determine if you are worthy of me?" He caught a lock of her hair and brought it to his nose, and found that it smelled like vanilla.

"Well, yes, but I think you should have someone like those ladies in there, someone that can fill the needs in your personal and professional life.

Sesshomaru looked at her with an unreadable expression, before he let the lock of hair he held fall in place to bring his hand up, and bury itself within the darkness of her hair. "I don't need someone that can complement my complicated life. I need someone that is just simple, like you. The smell of your hair is a perfect example; its smells like vanilla, and just vanilla, nothing added or combined to take the focus away from it. I like you for your simplicity Kagome, and your wonderful traits enhances that simplicity."

Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed into a loving gaze at him, and leaned in to the hand that was now cupping her face, "I think those are the sweetest words that someone has ever said to me. If you want me for me and my simplicity, which is what you're getting, then I can't really stop you, now can I?"

Sesshomaru gave a smile in return, "No, you can't little onna. Now that I have you, I will never let you go."

"I hope not."

"I give you my word that I won't. Now, why don't we go back inside and finish our dinner, shall we?" Kagome nodded her head, and placed her hand in the crook of his arm, and let him lead her back towards their table.

-xXx-

ScarletLover21: Wow! This was a long chapter; it took like 6 pages of paper paper, and 3 pages on the computer, and it's funny how that works. Anywho, I kinda had trouble with this chapter, I've read plenty of stories that involve dates like this, but I've never really written one on my own. Also, as I was writing I couldn't come up with a prompt for this one, but then I thought of what would make Kagome special enough to catch our favourite business tycoon's attention, and I thought of simplicity, which worked out in the end I think. I believe my beta and I caught most of the mistakes, but if you find one, feel free to tell me, and I'll go back and change it.

Ja ne!


End file.
